


piano, violin, flute

by WhimsicalMercy



Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Biological Children au, Gen, He misses his kids, King Philza, Music, Musical Instruments, Prince Techno, Prince Tommy, Prince Wilbur - Freeform, aka Tommy Techno and Will are Phil's biological kids, phil is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy
Summary: Being king also meant he felt as if he never had time for his family. He had three boys, three boys he adored with all his heart. Not long after Tommy turning 5, he was crowned as king. The boys went from the survivor’s sons to the empire’s princes in one day. Sometimes, on days like this, Phil hated it. He missed so much of their lives, being pulled apart by duties and responsibilities of the parts they were forced to play. When he didn’t have meetings, the boys usually had lesson after lesson with private tutors; reading, writing, geography, language, sword fighting, dancing, music, etiquette, potion brewing, the list went on. Even still, it seemed that Phil’s advisors and the boys’ tutors were purposely trying to keep them apart. He usually wouldn’t think such a thing, but the boys being guided away from him even when he had a moment made him start to worry.Phil is a busy king and he tries to make time for his three sons when he can.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036191
Comments: 18
Kudos: 443





	piano, violin, flute

**Author's Note:**

> LAST POST OF TODAY. I'M SORRY FOR SPAMMING WILBUR AND PHIL'S CHARACTER TAGS. Day 13's prompt is just "fluff" so I couldn't help myself. I wanted to play more with King Phil and his little princes.
> 
> TW: There is mentions of death. (Phil's "late wife" is mentioned. It is not intended to be Kristen, it's simply an unnamed woman. I can't kill Mumza :(( )
> 
> All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.

Being a king is not easy. Phil knew that, he very logically knew that. It was a hard job, one he had been chosen for. The people had put him in power, had put their trust in him, and chose to follow him. Anyone who didn’t like their living conditions was more than welcome to leave or suggest change, he had always made that clear. Each one of his days was spent in meetings and hearings, listening to the complaints and suggestions of the people he ruled. After that, he had meetings with ambassadors and representatives from other countries, long dinner meetings with so many social rules it made his head spin. 

The nobles that had moved here from other countries had been appalled at his apparent lack of manners. It was infuriating, but he knew it made them seem weak to other places. Most countries were founded on tradition and loyalty, with their rulers bred to lead. Phil was just a guy who had built a big-ass house in a place nobody else lived, built houses and places to stay for visitors, and grew his own food. Soon enough, there was a village nearby and the village turned into a town, then into a city and soon he was being told he was king.

Being king also meant he felt as if he never had time for his family. He had three boys, three boys he adored with all his heart. They had been born in the first and second iteration of the castle, both being smaller than the one he had now. Techno and Wilbur had been born in the first, then he expanded to accommodate for his and his late wife’s growing family, and then Tommy was born. Not long after Tommy turning 5, he was crowned as king. The boys went from the survivor’s sons to the empire’s princes in one day.

Sometimes, on days like this, Phil hated it. He missed so much of their lives, being pulled apart by duties and responsibilities of the parts they were forced to play. When he didn’t have meetings, the boys usually had lesson after lesson with private tutors; reading, writing, geography, language, sword fighting, dancing, music, etiquette, potion brewing, the list went on. Even still, it seemed that Phil’s advisors and the boys’ tutors were purposely trying to keep them apart. He usually wouldn’t think such a thing, but the boys being guided away from him even when he had a moment made him start to worry.

He was a king, yes, but he was a father first. His true goal in life was to see his boys grow up happy and healthy, even if it meant the country burned. His advisors hated him for that and, when one asked why he tried to be so involved, he had responded with a question about why the man wasn’t a part of his own children’s lives. Truly, he wondered how he was still allowed to be the head of the empire when he was so blatant and open with anyone who spoke with him. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he didn’t bend to nobles and their bribes.

Even today, he had spent most of his day preparing for an upcoming ball, planning the invitations and food and music- God his head hurt. He hated having to approve everything, he never could see why the planner he hired for it couldn’t just do what they wanted. Yet still, he patiently listened to each and everything they had to say while trying not to stare out the window where Tommy seemed to be in the middle of weapon handling lessons. His youngest looked so happy and excited to finally be allowed to use the swords he had grown up watching his brothers and father use.

“Your Majesty? Your Majesty?” Phil blinked out of his daze, turning away from the window. He blushed and smiled sheepishly. One of his advisors had an amused expression on their face while the planner looked rather confused. They glanced out to where he had been focused and a look of realization came across their face. They seemed to understand that he had been distracted by his son, his youngest whose life he was terrified that he was missing out on. They tried to have family dinners but Phil thought it wasn’t enough.

He cleared his throat and asked that they continue. They worked their way through the list, Phil asking that certain people be invited or excluded and he turned down a few more food options before they seemed to be finished. They made to leave but the ballroom doors swung open before they could even touch the handle. Techno was being guided in by his dancing instructor, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. Father and son exchanged a look as they were guided past each other, both equally miserable.

If Phil had the chance, he would’ve stopped to talk to his middle son and the tutor, but he was ushered off. It was always like that, being pushed past his children as if they weren’t supposed to talk. He passed Wilbur in the hallway and they both lit up. Wilbur even exclaimed an excited, “Dad!” and was obviously very eager in wanting to show or tell him something. He opened his mouth to respond but felt himself be gently tugged away by his elbow. He blinked in confusion as he was pulled into a study, the door closing between him and Wilbur,

For the first time since he became king, he fired an advisor. 

The ordeal had taken up his dinner time and he wanted to do nothing more than sleep after. He managed to eat the dinner saved for him by the cooks and immediately headed up towards his quarters. He was sure that his sons had retired to their rooms for their own time by themselves, making his heart heavy. He wished he could say he didn’t regret becoming king because he did truly love it. He liked being a protector and liked being trusted to make sound decisions, he simply despised that he had missed so much in his family’s life. He prayed that his late wife wasn’t angry at him.

He turned down another hallway, got halfway down before an odd sound stood out to him. He paused in his walking, listening closely. He stepped closer to the room he had just passed on the left, ear against the wood of the door. A small smile curled on his lips once he heard the gentle notes of a piano, the soft whistling of a flute, the low string of a violin. His exhaustion shifted into a warm feeling, the one he knew was fondness. 

He took care when he turned the knob, careful to not let the lock click. He pushed the door open a bit and poked his head in, only fully opening the door when he got a full look at the sight in front of him. His boys, all playing together. Tommy on piano, his usual energetic nature exchanged for a serene and peaceful expression, Techno with his prized violin, years of practice and sword work making the movement of the bow smooth, and Wilbur playing the light flute, an object so small and delicate in contrast to Wilbur’s towering figure. None of them were reading sheet music, simply playing off of each other. He shut the door behind him, Techno opening an eye before closing it again at the nearly inaudible noise.

His son didn’t say anything, simply closed his eyes again, and lost himself. Phil found himself sinking into a nearby armchair, his eyes closing as well. He hadn’t heard them play together in years. The last time was back when Tommy’s fingers were still clumsy on the keys and Techno couldn’t stop making horrible screeching sounds with his violin and when Wilbur blew too much air across the lip plate. It was soothing, soul-soothing. It was as if he had just taken a bath after months of being in the woods. It made him miss his boys even more, despite them being here with him. 

The music eventually died down and he cracked open his eyes. Three pairs of eyes stared at him and he smiled brightly, clapping for them. “You three… impress me every day.” He says. Tommy’s eyes light up at that, the blue color so different from the periwinkle that they all typically wore in their daily life. People say that Tommy has his eyes, but he can’t agree when he knows Tommy’s eyes light up in a way his haven’t in years. Must be the youth, seeing as Techno and Wilbur both brighten with his compliment, in the same way Tommy does.

He stands and joins Tommy on the piano bench, looking at his boys with a smile. “Play another song for me?” He requests and they jump at the chance. They play and play and he laughs and hums along. He ends up with Tommy leaned against him, the other two now sitting as they all lazily play. The moon is high when he apologizes for his absence. They laugh at him but go quiet when he reminds them that he loves them. If they all wake up late the next morning, squished in the king’s ridiculously large bed, and Phil declares that their schedules are clear, then the only thing that needs to know is the Antarctic snow falling outside of the castle windows.

**Author's Note:**

> All done! Wasn't that a nice break from the past two prompts? Tomorrow's is also gonna be good, I'm excited for it!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated so don't be shy!


End file.
